PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT This application is for a 5-year renewal of the Predoctoral Research Training in Maternal and Pediatric Pharmacology Program at the University of California San Diego Skaggs School of Pharmacy and Pharmaceutical Sciences (SSPPS). The proposed program is designed to expand the pipeline of new pharmacist investigators in the fields of maternal and pediatric pharmacology. It will provide full-time support for 10-12 consecutive weeks of research training during summer, provided by faculty to 6 pharmacy students per year. We will make special efforts to recruit pharmacy students from underrepresented racial or ethnic minority groups, trainees with disabilities, and those from disadvantaged backgrounds. All trainees will spend the summer working under the supervision of experienced scientists who have outstanding track records in research and research training. A primary focus of our program will be on optimizing therapy for infants and children. Strengths of our faculty range from computational analysis of molecular structure, cellular and molecular pharmacology, drug discovery and drug development to clinical, epidemiologic, pharmacoeconomic, health services outcomes and therapeutic research in a variety of health conditions affecting pregnant women and children, and using innovative and powerful new research methods. The faculty has an excellent track record of NICHD and other federal funding and of research training of predoctoral students. The most important aspects of this program will be hands on-research experience and formation of a mentoring relationship. In addition, a combination of didactics and networking opportunities with pediatric thought leaders will reinforce the skills learned in the direct research experience. The trainees will present a poster at UC San Diego, with the goal of presenting a peer-reviewed poster at a relevant scientific meeting and developing a publishable article before graduation. An Executive Committee will oversee the recruitment and training of the students. Rigorous and extensive evaluation of the program by trainees and participating faculty, including long-term follow-up with input from an Advisory Committee, will occur. This program will offer a unique opportunity for pharmacy students to work with some of the best molecular, translational, and clinical scientists working on perinatal and pediatric-related research.